Tamaki and Kyoya
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Kyoya is out sick with a bad stomach bug and Tamaki comes to check on him intent on telling the shadow king a secret. I don't own the host club and no flames please
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya leaned back in bed, he felt exhausted and drained.

"Damn idiot." He cursed Tamaki who had passed on his stomach flu.

Kyoya sighed heavily as his stomach pain worsened and the nausea returned. His body temperature changed rapidly from hot to cold, adding to his discomfort. Kyoya closed his eyes and tried to rest but found it to be a difficult task.

The hosts would have to get along without him for the day and he didn't want to think about what kind of mess Tamaki would get them fully expected to receive a panicked phone call from the club president asking for help. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed the bottle of water, he sipped the cool liquid slowly.

Kyoya glanced at the clock, the club would be open by now, he could expect that call anytime now. He could feel his fever spiking as he hurried to the bathroom, once there, he emptied his stomach of what little remained inside. He groaned pressing a hand to his abdomen.

He managed to get up and brush the taste from his mouth before collapsing on his bed, weakened and feeling even more miserable. Again he lay still with his eyes closed. His cell phone interrupted his rest. With a sigh, he picked it up and answered.

"What is it Tamaki?" He asked hoping the conversation would be kept short.

"I just wanted to see how you're feeling, you usually come to school when you don't feel well."

"I'll be fine, I just need some rest. I'll be out again tomorrow as well." This seems to worry Tamaki.

"You're that sick?" He asked his concern was audible. Another wave of nausea forced the shadow king to hang up without a word and make his way back to the bathroom. Once he was done, he leaned against the cool wall, he felt weak and even more exhausted.

The room was spinning now, when he finally gained the strength to pull himself up, he made his way back to bed where he reached for the bottle of water and pressed it against his head, one hand resting on his stomach. He hated feeling weak. His eyes were starting to close now and he hoped he could rest peacefully.

"Kyoya?" The familiar voice called worriedly. He opened his eyes to see Tamaki, the concern was visible on his face.

"What are you doing here,shouldn't you be at the club?" Tamaki sat down at his bedside.

"I had to make sure you were okay. It's not like you to just hang up like that. I'm happy to see you're conscious, the way you hung up, I thought maybe you fainted or something"

"As you can see, I'm-"

"Don't say you're fine Kyoya, you aren't feeling well, that's not what I would call fine. No one's here with you?"

"I'm not a child."

"I didn't say you were, it's just that you look like you're having a hard time with this. I'll get some water for your fever,lie still." Tamaki didn't give Kyoya time to argue.

Kyoya could feel himself beginning to drift, but was brought back to reality when he felt a cool sensation on his forehead.

"You don't have to do this, I can take care of myself. It's not your responsibility to tend to me."

"I know you can look after yourself, and others. You're my best friend Kyoya, I want to help you." Tamaki said quietly.

The dark haired teen felt Tamaki stroke his hair comfortingly. He found that he enjoyed it.

"Hey Kyoya?"

"What?"

"We've been friends for a while haven't we?"

"I suppose so. Why bring it up?"Tamaki hesitated.

"It's really strange to see you like this." Tamaki sighed. "That's not exactly what I wanted to say, I'm sorry." He said embarrassed by his words.

"I suppose I could understand your point of view, you're used to seeing me organizing things and going over funds. No need to apologize."

"Can I tell you something without it damaging our friendship?" Kyoya shifted uncomfortably in bed.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki's blue eyes were fixed on his friend.

"Nothing."

"Come on Kyoya, you can tell me."

"It's nothing that you have to be concerned about." As the pain starting to get to him, he instinctively placed his hand on his stomach. Tamaki smiled sadly.

"So that's it, your stomach should have said something." The blonde boy gently slipped his hand into the ill boy's thin belly and rubbed it softly. Kyoya visibly relaxed against his pillow. The heat from Tamaki's hand was easing his pain.

"My mother used to do this for me when I was little,She could've used a heating pad but she always said that love was the best way to make someone feel better, by using her hand, she was showing me that she loved me and it really helps. Now that I'm not able to be with her, when I'm not feeling well,I notice a difference." Tamaki explained continuing.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, first I need you to promise me it won't affect our friendship, if I lost you Kyoya, I don't know what I'd do."

"Just say it."

"I love you Kyoya, very much.I have for a long time now, that's why I was so worried. You're important to me." Kyoya smiled in spite of himself, he knew about his friends feelings,he wanted to see how long it would be before Tamaki confessed. He took Tamaki's free hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"It took you long enough, I love you too Tamaki."

Tamaki leaned close to Kyoya so that their faces were inches away from each other.

"Don't, I'm -"

"Your sick, I know, but I'm not afraid of it." Tamaki pressed his lips to Kyoya's lightly.

"I'm willing to take the risk. Don't worry mommy, Daddy's here now and I'm going to take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that better Kyoya, are you warm enough?" Tamaki asked fixing the blanket around his friend.

"For the moment." The shadow king replied. Tamaki sat down on the bed beside him. He pressed his hand to Kyoya's forehead and frowned.

"You still feel warm. It looks like you'll be on bed rest until it's gone. Don't worry,I'll stay with you as long as you need me to."

"Tamaki, I don't need constant attention and I hope you realize that I technically don't need bed rest for something like this. I'll be just fine." Kyoya protested.

"You need rest when you have a fever.I know being taken care of like this isn't something you're used to but I want you to be because you have me now and I want to take care of you." Kyoya simply stared up at him silently.

"How's your stomach,do you think you can eat something?"

"No. I feel more like sleeping than anything else." Tamaki nodded.

"I understand Mommy, get some rest but if you want anything, I'll be here" the blonde boy kissed Kyoya's head and rose from the bed.

"I'll give you some space. Get better okay?"As Tamaki stepped out of the room,Kyoya rose to his feet as the nausea returned and sent him to the bathroom once again. After several minutes, Kyoya sat down the bathroom floor , he leaned against the wall wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" Tamaki called from the other side of the door.

"I-I will be. I just need a few minutes." Kyoya panted, hoping he wouldn't notice the pain in his voice and try to come in.

"Do you think you can get back to bed?"

"I'll be able to shortly, I just need to rest here for a while." Kyoya closed his eyes, the cool wall was soothing to his fevered skin.

Tamaki seemed to have left him and all was now quiet. Despite his pain Kyoya began to give into his fatigue Everything around him was fading into the distance and he felt as if he had been drifting.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" He heard the voice from beside him and Tamaki's gentle touch brought him back into awareness. Beside the club president Kyoya noticed a bag and a container filled with water.

"I told you I'd be out, you shouldn't be in here." He winced at the pain in his stomach. Tamaki sat back against the wall.

"You hurt your stomach?" He asked softly as he dipped a cloth into the water and rung it out. Kyoya hesitated.

"It's okay Mommy, tell me so I can help you." He dabbed Kyoya's face with the cool cloth

"I think so." He replied.

"Can you get up yet?" The ailing teen shook his head.

"You're just going to sit here?" Again Tamaki received a nod.

"I thought you might need some time, come here." He requested guiding Kyoya to turn sideways and he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Lean back Kyoya,I've got you."

"What are you doing Tamaki?" The blonde boy smiled.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while."Kyoya leaned back in Tamaki's arms, he felt his friend stroked his short black hair and kissed the top of his head. Kyoya rested his hands on his aching belly.

Tamaki reached over and gently removed them, rubbing Kyoya's abdomen gently. Kyoya moaned painfully.

"It's going to be okay, I know you're miserable . Being sick is never fun, you probably pulled your stomach muscles, I've done that when I was sick before, I'm so sorry Kyoya, I never meant to make you so sick." He said sincerely. "Don't worry though, I'll make it up to you soon." Kyoya smiled faintly.

"You're already doing that." He replied. "How long do you plan on sitting in here, shouldn't you be-" Kyoya received another kiss on his head.

"As long as you need me to Kyoya. I told you I'm going to take care of you, as long as I have you here with me, that's all I need. I really do love you." He ran his fingers through his dark hair and Kyoya closed his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that Tamaki meant every word he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's better isn't it?" Tamaki had managed to get Kyoya back to bed after he had rested for a while. Tamaki knew it was the best thing to do for him, but was semi-reluctant to let him go. When Kyoya was in his arms, his heart was so full of love that he thought it might burst.

Kyoya remained silent, he felt terrible and wanted nothing more in that moment than to sleep if only for a break from his illness, Tamaki seemed to understand.

"Can I ask you to do something for me Mon trésor?"

"If I said no would it make a difference?" Kyoya asked finally breaking his silence.

"Kyoya, i know it's not easy for you to lie down all day but when I was sick, well, i told you that I pulled my muscle too, i was told by a doctor that I needed to rest it. Because you have a fever, i don't think it's a good idea for you to over do it anyway. Just lie down today okay?"

"You know -"

"Kyoya, please don't worry about anything except being better. Tell me what you need and I'll make sure it gets done." Kyoya had planned to rest for a short time before resuming most of his regular schedule. Before Kyoya could respond,Tamaki's phone rang. He picked it up and looked at it.

"It's Kaoru." He said in slight surprise. Kyoya sighed. Tamaki had left the club early to be with him and he was fairly sure the hosts were still working at the time. He couldn't imagine what was going on in the music room.

"Hello?" He heard Tamaki say. The thought of what the twins might be up to made him groan. He listened as Tamaki explained his condition to the younger boy.

"I'll tell him, thank you." Tamaki said and ended the call.

"Everyone hopes you feel better soon." He said.

"So everything there is fine?"

"As far as i know no one is hurt and the music room's still there." Tamaki chuckled.

"That's a surprise, then again you're here so I suppose -"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki asked causing Kyoya to chuckle.

"It means that apparently you were the one I needed to worry about. "

"Go on Kyoya, have you're little jokes."

"Who's joking?" The retort seemed to stun Tamaki.

"I think I know you better than that, and I'm not going to let your remarks get to me today, you're just upset from not feeling well."

"Congratulations Tamaki, you've managed to surprise me more than once in a day, that's not easy to do." The blonde boy smiled.

"You amaze me,with all the responsibility you have,you still keep everyone going, that's why the host club falls apart when you're not there." Kyoya shifted uncomfortably in before sitting up.

"I thought you said everything was fine." He glared at his friend.

"It is ...now. At first it was all a big mess. Especially me,when you're not with me I feel lost."

"That's a great line for the guests."

"No, I mean it. I want you to know just how important you are. I don't think you hear it enough. Thank you for everything you do. You deserve everything in the world and even if your father can't see what's in front of him, you really are special." Tamaki stroked his hair affectionately.

"I really wish you could see yourself the way I do."

"What exactly would I see if that were possible?"

"A brilliant person who works too hard but is capable of handling whatever life gives glue that holds our club together, and the most beautiful person in the world."

"Is that really what you see or are you trying to make me feel better?" Tamaki placed a hand on Kyoya's cheek making him meet his gaze.

"That's not just what I see, that's who you are, and I can tell you something else, you have a gentle side too, it's not easy to get to, but it's there." Tamaki pressed his lips to Kyoya's leaning him back on the bed never breaking the kiss until his head was touching the pillow.

"Rest." He said softly. "I'm going to bring you something to help you feel better, are you okay for me to leave the room?"

"I think so." Kyoya replied

"Good, I'll be right back." Kyoya watched Tamaki step out. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of the conversation. He sighed staring up at his ceiling silently as the thoughts ran through his head. Tamaki seemed so sure of his words and Kyoya believed that Tamaki loved him as much as he said, that the club president had the ability to see things in others but surely, Tamaki was mistaken. It wasn't really Kyoya who kept it all together. Tamaki was the reason for it , it was his doing and always had been,but he was also the one who made the shadow king get up in the morning when all he wanted to do was hide from all the pressure.

It was the time spent with Tamaki that kept Kyoya going, his words of encouragement and gentleness that was the reason Kyoya made it through the day. He rested quietly for only a few minutes before his pain became bothersome, despite how he felt, Kyoya had Tamaki, and his prince knew just how to ease his pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya sipped from the teacup Tamaki had given him. The peppermint tea was quickly easing his nausea. Tamaki sat on the edge of the bed watching over the shadow king with concern.

"I'm not dying Tamaki,you don't need to watch me so closely."

"I know you're not, I just like being close to you. I want you to feel better."

"I will eventually. I should start feeling better in a day or so. It's nothing to concern yourself with. I could probably get back to school as soon as -"

"You're completely well. Don't push yourself, you do that too much." Tamaki said softly.

"I can't lie around all the time, I still have things to do. My illness isn't life-threatening and I don't have time to waste, I have school work and other things that I have to catch up on. I haven't even looked at the club finances this -"

"Those things aren't as important as your health. If you keep going this way especially when you have a fever it's just going to get worse."

"I'll survive."Kyoya replied setting the teacup back on the bedside table.

"Why do you have to argue about this Kyoya, we talked about it and you said you'd let me care for you." Tamaki said.

"I did, you took very good care of me, I can't lie here and be completely useless, I've always been -"

"Don't ever say that. You're not useless Kyoya, whether you're sick in bed or not. You have to stop thinking that way or you won't get better at all. If you feel better later you can look over the club finances but only if you feel up to it."

"Tamaki -" Kyoya began but was unable to finish his sentence , The blonde boy looked away clearly upset by the conversation.

"You're genuinely worried about this aren't you?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses back into place.

"Of course I am, how can I not be concerned, I love you." Tamaki replied.

"and I love you too, but I really need you to understand that it's going to be fine."

"I do, but you do so much Kyoya take a break let yourself get better before you worry about anything else. Please?" Tamaki kissed him before placing a hand on his friend's head.

"Still very warm. I'll get more water for you, just relax." The blonde boy exited the room and returned with a glass of water which he put on the bedside table. He noticed that Kyoya had pulled the blanket closer to his body.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked with concern.

"I'm just a little cold." Kyoya replied.

"I see." Tamaki sat back down on the bed and wrapped an arm around the ailing teen. Kyoya allowed Tamaki to pull him over to rest his head on the boy's chest. Kyoya closed his eyes, the quiet beating of Tamaki's heart was calming.

Tamaki fixed the cover around Kyoya still holding him lovingly.

"Is that better?" Kyoya nodded.

"Good, try to rest and don't worry about your school work or anything else. I'm right here all you have to do is be comfortable and get some rest, I'm not going anywhere and we can stay this way as long as you want." Kyoya was soon asleep in Tamaki's arms causing the boy to smile and push back a strand of dark hair from Kyoya's eyes. He then rested his head on top of the sleeping boy's. He could stay in this moment forever with Kyoya. He knew once his beloved shadow king was back to full health these moments would be rare if not nonexistent, he would have to enjoy them while he could, etch them into his memory to cherish the rest of his life.


End file.
